This invention relates to deodorizers and more particularly to toilet deodorizers.
A widely used toilet deodorizer is disclosed in Wilson U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,984,841 and 3,217,338 of May 23, 1961 and Nov. 16, 1965. Such deodorizer is effective as a deodorizer. It is marketed under the trademark "Bowl Fresh" and comprises a cake of paradichlorobenzene and a one-piece plastic framework having leg portions with free lower ends embedded within the cake and supported thereby. The leg portions extend upwardly from the cake to upper ends that merge with substantially parallel horizontal portions generally at right angles to the leg portions. The widely used deodorizer further comprises a front U-shaped portion depending from the ends of the horizontal portions remote from the leg portions. The leg portions are connected to each other by a generally rectangular member that holds the leg portions a substantially constant distance apart. The framework is of one-piece plastic construction and is somewhat springy so that the U-shaped portion can be resiliently flexed away from the leg portions to allow the U-shaped portion to be passed over the upper rim of a toilet bowl or garbage can or diaper pail to grip the same in resilient and removable fashion with the leg portions and the cake within the toilet bowl.
The widely used deodorizer is symmetrical with respect to a plane equidistant from the horizontal portions and parallel thereto.
However, the widely used deodorizer is subject to the difficulty that it is susceptible to becoming knocked loose from the upper rim of the toilet bowl and from there getting stuck in the toilet trap, causing the toilet to clog and requiring professional removal.
Background prior art patents also include Saeks U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,377 of May 23, 1961 and Willert U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,901 of Apr. 6, 1976.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide a toilet deodorizer that overcomes the problem of the deodorizer falling into the toilet bowl and clogging the toilet.
It is another important object of the invention to provide a toilet deodorizer that solves the aforesaid problem without adding appreciably if at all to the cost of the deodorizer.
The above-mentioned and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent hereinafter.